Raiden (Mortal Kombat)
Raiden (雷電) is one of the main characters in the first Mortal Kombat game, and in addition, is one of the few characters to have appeared in every generation of Mortal Kombat games as a playable character. Background Raiden is the God Of Thunder, protector of the Earthrealm. He is also one of the strongest characters in the Mortal Kombat universe. His status was one step below the Elder Gods and he managed to defeat the fallen Elder God Shinnok with the help of other Elder Gods. But he faced another threat which is the emperor of Outworld,Shao Kahn, and he reached the Elder Gods. He demanded a chance for Earthrealm to defend themselves. Knowing the consequences of merging the realms, they agreed to his demand and created the Mortal Kombat tournament. He created his own team that includes Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Bi-Han, Lui Kang and Kung Lao. Lui Kang managed to defeat the Shao Kahn's servant, Shang Tsung. However, his old nemesis Shinnok managed to return the Earthrealm by the help of his loyal servant, Quan Chi and the unintential help of Bi-Han. But he managed to defeat him,once again with the help of his warriors. After that victory, his status got updated as an Elder God by the Elder Gods and he choosed Fujin as his replacer. But, due to the threat of Deadly Alliance, he returned back to Earthrealm and became the protector of Earthrealm and demised from his role as the Elder God. He managed to put up a good fight against the Deadly Alliance but at the end, he was defeated. However, due to Onaga's shocking presence, he allied himself with Shang Tsung and Quan Chi in order to stop Onaga. He self-destructed himself in order to stop Onaga but due to his overpowered status that provided by Kamidogu's, that self destruction had a little effect on Raiden. At least, Onaga's army was destroyed and Shang Tsung died. Quan Chi escaped before Raiden self-exploded. His assence gathered again in the Earthrealm but his corruption made him much darker. He became even more furious when he learned that Shujinko unintentionally released Onaga and attempted to murder him but Shujinko managed to survive and escape. He even allied himself with Shinnok and later on with Shao Kahn to ensure Earthrealm's safety, even though he was aware of their chaotic personalities. As a part of agreement, he attempted to kill Taven but he was defeated by him. Taven was also shocked and could not understand the sudden change in Raiden's personality. Fujin also allied himself with Kung Lao to stop Raiden because of his agreement with Shao Kahn. But, because of the appearance of Armageddon, that attempt never completed. Due to the battle between Forces of The Light and the Forces of The Darkness, his corruption partly reversed and he joined the Forces of The Light. He managed to survive in the battle but he could not stop Shao Kahn and he gained godly powers by killing Blaze. Finally, his corruption mostly reversed because of his lost against Shao Kahn and he send a message to his past version of himself. The message was "He must win!" which points to his loss in the MK tournament. He knew that all of the events started with Shao Kahn's defeat in MK so he realized that only way to stop these events was letting him win so Elder Gods can interfere and stop him. However, his past version couldn't solve the message until Sindel murdered almost every Earthrealm warrior until Nightwolf sacrificed himself in order to stop her. He finally understand what he must do and let Shao Kahn do his wish. As predicted, Elder Gods interfered and killed him. He managed to rebuild the Earthrealm with Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. But, after 2 years, Shinnok returned and started an invasion in the Earthrealm. With the help of Fujin, Kenshi, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade; Raiden managed to imprisoned Shinnok once again. But after 20 years, Shinnok released once again by Quan Chi. With the help of Cassie Cage and Kung Jin, Shinnok was defeated but due to the damage that he caused in Earthrealm; he needed to cleanse the Jinsei(lifeforce of Earthrealm) and he managed to do it but this ended up corrupting him due to Shinnok's dark energy. He warned Lui Kang and Kitana, that are the new rulers of Netherrealm due to them being servants to Shinnok after their deaths in MK 2011, if they would attempt to do any harm to the Earthrealm, Raiden will seek out them and destroy them. He, then, leaves Shinnok's decapitated head to them and teleports himself back to the Earthrealm. Powers & Abilities # Electrokinesis : '''Because of being a God of Thunder, he is able to control electricity and lightning. He is able to create lightning bolts and summon thunders when he needs. # '''Flight : '''He is able to fly, as shown in MK 2011 when he saved Stryker first by stunning Mileena then he flew to Johnny Cage and killed Motaro in order to save Johnny Cage. # '''Martial Artist(Expert) : '''He possesses a knowledge from hundreds of fighting styles. Most notable ones are Nan Chuan, Judo, Jujitsu and Taekwando. # '''Teleportation : '''He is able to teleport without a problem. Also, as shown in MKX, he is able to teleport objects. He teleported the memento of Kung Lao from Kung Jin's hand to his. # '''Immortality : Due to being eternal, Raiden is unaging. Equipment Feats Strength * Caused an explosion the size of a large temple with a suicide attack. * Held off limitless-power Kano * Managed to interfene the war between Sonya and Kotal Kahn by shocking everyone in the war. * He can zip anyone through the clouds, from the surface. * With the aid of Elder Gods he beated Shao Kahn. Speed *Leagues above Reptile, who can casually dodge bullets. *He can teleport and re-appear in one second. Durability * Was the last man standing against the Deadly Alliance. * Managed to survive against Revenant Kung Lao, Smoke, Liu Kang and Sindel. Skills * Has mastered 750 varieties of Jujitsu. * Defeated the Houan. * Can channel electricity through wood. * He can reset the timelines with the true spell. * He can cleanse the Jinsei from the dark energy. Although it corrupted him and made him more ruthless. * He can travel through universes. * He can reverse Netherrealm's dark magic, even though he is not a sorcerer. Weaknesses Fun Facts Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Warner Bros. Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortal Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good